Thorns of a Rose
by Phosaurus
Summary: Secrets are like roses' thorns. Once you touch the thorn, it'll prick you. Same goes for the host club from music room three. When they push themselves into Tsukiko's personal life, they'll unravel painful secrets. Finding out these secrets Tsukiko tried hard to keep a hidden for couple of years, will cause heart breaking news to the members of the host club and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch had just begun for the high school students attending the prestigious private school, Ouran Academy. One of the many students had decided to find a quiet place to read her new book that she had received the other day. Her brother, Ryuunosuke, also mailed her a couple of other things along with two more books written in English at his one week visit in America to meet their parents. However, she needed to pack up her supplies and prepare for the next class before she could read.

Tsukiko slipped the three colored pens and green mechanical pencil in her navy blue pencil pouch and the loose papers in her black binder. She collected them into her hands with a textbook, notebook, bento, and her new reading material. Her hands glided over the top of the desk to get rid of the rubbish her eraser had made from making mistakes on her notes. They fell onto the floor without noise, as her reflection appeared clearly on the waxed wood.

"Tsukiko, I assume, you would be leaving my classroom soon." She stated more than asked. The teacher had a great distaste for her student. It wasn't like she was going to get anything out of treating Tsukiko nicely. After all, in her eyes, Tsukiko is a commoner and her grades didn't even reach to the top five like Fujioka, the scholar student from another class.

Tsukiko didn't mind the dislike her teacher had for her. It didn't matter what her teacher thought of her. It was just a year she wanted to get by quickly. Plus, you can't change a person's point of view. Tsukiko learned that when someone hates you, they hate you for good. It'll be a waste of useful time to change the person's opinion.

"Y-Yes, sensei." Tsukiko bowed, took her stuff, and left. She was glad to leave the class, even if it meant she got a couple of minutes of free time to herself. Lunch and after school was the only time she felt happy. It was the times she got to feel unstressed about concerning herself over work.

As she walked down the hallway of her high school, she raised her head in confidence. It was her sixth year at Ouran: two years in elementary, three years in junior high, and her second year in high school. Even if she had spent six years, she wasn't able to make any friends. Only a simple 'hello' and 'good bye' was said to people she knew from past classes they shared together.

She passed a specific room filled with male teens in kendo outfits. Each person shouted as they swung their wooden swords; although, one of them caught Tsukiko's eyes.

He was tall and lean with a sturdy build. His hair was the color of the night sky, cut to be unkempt. It was his turn. He slipped on the men and waited patiently inside the arena for his opponent. Readying in a fighting stance, he waited patiently for the signal to begin the match.

Tsukiko stared intently.

He swung at his opponent and landed an attack on the opponent's shoulder. His movement was quick and swift, but, also, graceful.

Stunned, Tsukiko found herself watching the male until a voice was heard from behind.

"Excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?"

She turned around, red taking over her face. "Ah! U-Uhmm... N-No, I just h-happened to pass by... and saw t-the fight."

The small blonde smiled. "Do you want to get a closer look? I'm sure Takashi won't mind. They're almost finished, anyways." He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her inside the room filled with at least twenty people.

"Hani-san, waiting for Mori-senpai?" A boy asked. He pulled off his helmet, shaking his head as his ash brown hair swayed. He held his helmet between his waist and arm. "We'll be done after this match." His hazel green eyes moved to the female. "Tsukiko?"

She bowed in response. "S-Sorry for the intrusion, U-Ueda-san. I-I was watching and... w-was caught."

He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I thought we were already on first name basis." He smiled kindly. "You can just call me Kaemon. I don't mind it. I'm more used to it than my surname."

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, Ued-K-Kaemon-san." Tsukiko lowered her head.

"You two know each other?" Hani asked, moving his attention between the two taller people.

"Ah. Yes, Tsukiko and I were in the same classes ever since she started school in Ouran." Kaemon responded. "That'll be around fifth grade?"

"I see! So, you're both childhood friends!"

"No, not exactly, even though we were in the same classes, we didn't talk to each other much."

"Why not?"

"Well, Tsu-"

"I-I... I never talked to anyone in class. During break and lunch, I-I usually leave... to some place quiet." She responded. "I... wasn't the really t-talk-talkative type."

"But, she was really the artistic type of a person." Kaemon's eyes sparkled as he explained. "Since elementary school, Tsukiko had a talent for painting and drawing. She'd always get number one. All her drawings are really amazing. My father, also, bought one of her artworks during the junior high auction."

Tsukiko blushed. "T-Thank you for the kind compliments, b-but... I am not as good as you say."

"Don't be so modest. You should take some pride in your works. They're amazing." Kaemon waved his hand side to side. "Every time we had a group work that'll be done the very next day-which included artistic skills-I always hoped you were in my group."

"Kae-chan." Kaemon looked down at Hani. His brown orbs studied his hazel eyes before speaking. "Do... you like Tsu-chan?" Hani hugged his toy bunny.

"W-What? What're you talking about?" Kaemon responded as he turned red.

"Mitskuni," said a deep voice.

"Ah! Takashi you're finished!" The blonde jumped in joy. "Look, this is Kae-chan's classmate, Tsu-chan! She's in the same class as Tama-chan and Kyo-chan, too."

Tsukiko bowed. "He-Hello, I'm Uchida... Tsukiko." As she straightened, a bisque colored hand pushed aside a strand of hair from her charcoal eyes. She froze in place as she met his onyx eyes.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself!" The small blonde smiled widely. "I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni, class 3-A, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, also, class 3-A." He raised the pink toy bunny to her face. "This is my precious Usa-chan."

Kaemon added proudly. "Mori-senpai is the captain of the kendo club."

"O-Oh." The dark haired brunette avoided eye contact. "Y-You were amazing, M-Mori-San. I haven't... seen anything like it b-before." She had hesitantly commented. Tsukiko was thinking of not telling him, but if she didn't she knew she would've regretted it later.

"Thanks." He had a small smile, which startled Tsukiko a bit.

On outside appearances, Mori could've been mistaken for a bully or the type of person that will cause harm or troubles to others. His height didn't help make it any better. However, he's actually the type of person who's kind, gentle, and caring.

"I know!" Hani's caramel eyes brightened up as magenta flowers appeared around his small figure. "Let's go to the host club to get to know one another." He seemed proud of his idea.

"Ah. I'm-I'm sorry, I-I have to... decline your offer."

"Huh?" Hani seemed to be hurt, but he didn't let it get to him. "Why? There's strawberry cake and everything there. I'm sure Kyo-chan will have your favorite sweets, too!"

Tsukiko shook her head. "I-It's not like I-I don't like strawberry... cakes or anything, or getting to kn-know you guys, I-I just wanted to read my book in the... quiet." She raised the book in her hands a little higher. "I've been mean-meaning to finish it this week, but... with the homework piling up, the o-only time I get to have spare time reading is lunch."

"Oh. I see. What about next time? You can come by anytime you wish." Hani's childish smile returned. "You can tell us about the whole book you're reading. It must be interesting for you to want to read it on your spare time. We'll even reserve an appointment for you. You can come back afterschool to the kendo club, too, right Takashi?"

Mori nodded and answered a simple 'yeah'.

In her years at Ouran, this was the first time she was able to give a genuine smile. Her blush was beginning to subside. "Y-Yes. Thank you." She bowed and left the kendo club's room.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hani-san. Tamaki has asked her many times before-ever since the host club started-but she always declined. I'm sure she won't be coming anytime soon." Kaemon looked at the disappearing figure with a sad smile. "Tsukiko was never really the type to spend her times in crowded areas; the host club is no exception."

"Eh? Really? Is there a way we can make her come?" Hani looked distressed.

Kaemon turned his attention towards the small senior. "Like mentioned before, we never really talked." He thought for a moment. "But, I do know Tsukiko doesn't break promises or make promises she can't keep... If you're going to try to persuade her to go to your club, please be careful. Tsukiko is able to break easily-like glass. She's really sensitive about her surroundings."

"We promise nothing will happen to Tsu-chan. We'll take care of her!" Hani saluted to his underclassman. He turned to Mori. "Come on, Takashi, Kyo-chan won't be happy that we're late to the club, again."

* * *

As soon as the tower clock chimed, indicating school has ended for the day, Tsukiko hurriedly made her way through the halls towards the kendo club room. She didn't want to miss even one match that's being held. Ever since lunch ended, she eagerly waited for school to end to be able to go back to the club. During lunch, she couldn't focus on the book she had brought with her.

As she rushed down the flight of stairs, she stumbled and fell, face front. Her charcoal eyes widened, screaming in horror.

It was a few seconds before she opened her eyes to see a chest in front of her. She concluded it was a male because of the white dress shirt and the blue blazer with the Ouran Academy symbol sewn on. It was the boys' uniform.

She looked up to her savior. Facing her was the man she hoped to see in the kendo club.

Takashi Morinozuka had caught her before she fell to the ground from the staircase. His arms were wrapped around her. He was panting heavily as his heart pounded against his chest.

The shuffling of feet grew.

She gasped. "M-Mori-San!" Tsukiko sat up. "... A-Are... Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." As he pushed himself up with his arms, he pulled his left hand away from the floor. His expression didn't quiver or show pain. However, Tsukiko noticed his small flinch.

"Please," she said softly, "don't lie about-about something like this…, Mori-Mori-San." She gently held his injured wrist in her warm hands. "Y-Your... wrist m-must be broken." She looked around to the male students surrounding them and froze in place.

Tsukiko wasn't fond of crowds or people getting near her. She was claustrophobic. It didn't help her anywhere. Being at school, she'd always become afraid to be near others before she starts to panic or faint from too much blushing.

"Everyone stay back!" Kaemon pushed his way through the crowd. "Someone go call a nurse!" A kendo member ran off. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukiko near to crying. He knelt down. "Are you okay, Tsukiko?" His hand rested on her back. It hurt him to see tears on the verge of falling from her eyes.

Tsukiko nodded. "Y-Yes, I... I am fine, but M-Mori-San needs m-medical attention. I think... his wrist may-may be b-broke-broken." She sniffed. "W-We need to take him to the... infirmary."

Kaemon looked over to his senior. "Mori-Senpai, are you injured anywhere else?"

"No," was the only reply Mori gave.

"The nurse will be right on her way."

Tsukiko had her hands covering her mouth. "I... I'm sorry, M-Mori-San. I-If it weren't for me... you wouldn't have broken your wrist." She sniffed, trembling a bit.

Takashi tousled her hair with his uninjured hand.

She looked up to him. "I-I'm sorry."

Kaemon turned around to see the nurse with her medical bag coming towards the murmuring crowd of kendo club members. His expression brightened a bit. "Don't worry, Tsukiko. The nurse will be able to help." He flashed her one of his goofy smiles.

The nurse knelt down beside the injured, while Kaemon helped Tsukiko stand up. She checked both his arms. "You're not hurt anywhere else, are you, Morinozuka-San?"

"No."

After a good twenty minutes of checking and applying the necessities on the injured wrist, Tsukiko decided to speak. "W-Will he be alright?" Tsukiko gulped. "H-He didn't break anything... for him not to be-be able to attend ken-kendo anymore, right?" Her brows creased. She felt the guilt rise up in her.

The nurse gave a smile. "No, he didn't break anything, only a sprain on his left wrist. I can't be sure right now, until I get an X-ray of it. However, I'm sure it's nothing too serious." She turned to Mori, handing him a slip of yellow paper. "Make sure to give this to your father. I've already put a cast around it for assurance. Stay off of it for a while, alright?"

The patient nodded.

Tsukiko gave a sigh of relief. "I-I was so... scared." She muttered.

"It means no kendo until it is healed fully." The nurse packed her supplies. "Got it?" Without a need of an answer, she gave Tsukiko a reassuring smile and stalked off.

Tsukiko turned to her upperclassman. "I c-can't thank you... enough for help-helping me... Until y-you are healed, I-I decided I'll help... you." She bit her bottom lip. She just blurted out something without thinking, but she needed to do something. Having the guilt sitting on her heart won't help her get through the days of her second year of high school quickly. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiko began to panic as she searched the hallways of the south building. It was her second year of high school, and she didn't know where the host club's room was. All she memorized from the map, which she lost some time ago, was her class for freshman and sophomore year. She has never been to another building besides the ones her class belonged to. It took her thirty minutes to find her class on the first day of school, and nearly half of her freshman year to find out where the restroom was located.

Ouran Academy was enormous. Not just counting the elementary, junior high, and college buildings, the high school building alone was already gigantic including the multiple stories. The architecture was beautiful, and built similar to those in Paris, France. The clock tower was the most spectacular and tallest building of everything that Ouran had to offer. Japan had created a forbidden city.

Inside the 'forbidden city', Tsukiko have been wandering around for a while and still hasn't found the room she was looking for. She clutched her bag, which contained food for lunch. Her school supplies were left in her locker. She looked left to right, front and back, up and down, but she couldn't see a sign that spelled out 'Music Room 3'.

Deciding to search longer, she quickened her pace. "Where could it be?" Immediately, she regretted not asking Tamaki or Kyoya during class for directions to the club room. If she did ask, it wouldn't have taken so long to find the room, and she would have finished her lunch by now.

"Tsukiko?"

She spun around. "O-Ootori-San!" A relief smile crept on her lips.

Kyoya was her favorite classmate. The girls always gave up on Tsukiko because of her nonstop stuttering, and the boys ignored her. However, Kyoya was different. Unlike all the classmates, he didn't pressure her with a pile of questions that he wanted answers to. He knew when to make conversations with her and when to leave her alone. Whenever they talked-very short conversations-he waited patiently for her replies and didn't seem _too_ bothered by the stutters. Every morning and at the end of school, Tamaki too, they'd exchange greetings and goodbyes.

"Ootori-San," she repeated as he raised a curious brow, "I-I'm glad that you're here."

Kyoya walked closer and stopped, leaving some distance between them. He, also, knew she was claustrophobic and feared being around strangers. "Is there something you are in need of with my help?"

She fumbled with the knot made by the cloth of her bento bag. "Y-Yes," her cheeks heated up, "I-I... I'm kind of... lost." Her head slowly rose up to meet sterling grey eyes. It was stunning and memorizing. She hadn't met anyone with grayish eyes before.

"You're looking for music room three, am I correct?" He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

She hesitantly nodded.

"Since I am going there as well, why won't you come along?" He gave her a smile, the smile for customers.

Relief filled her. "T-Thank you, Ootori-San."

He led her to the music room, which was only upstairs and a couple of steps away.

She felt embarrassed. Second year in the high school's building and she needed the cool type to show her the way to a specific room. Her cheeks rose with color once they reached the double door. "I-I have never been-" As she walked in, she studied the room in awe.

To her, it was like paradise. It was a spacious quiet room filled with clean furniture. What caught her attention was the hand carved tables by famous artists. The windows were huge and showed a wondrous view of the blue sky, a clear view of the flowerless cherry blossom trees, and the clock tower.

Kyoya softly closed the door shut. "Welcome," said he, walking to a table, "to the host club." He turned to her and gave a charming smile, while he set his black computer bag down.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tsukiko blushed. His smile was hypnotizing. It made her want to squeal like the other girls do when they were treated kindly by Kyoya or Tamaki in class. She, now, knows why the female students always came to the club every spare time they had.

He pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit. She did with thanks. "When you're finished with your lunch, you can tour around the room until the club starts." The male took his own seat. He sat across from her, the Pineapple laptop sat in the middle of the table.

Tsukiko nodded and ate her lunch in silence. It wasn't an awkward silent she had with plenty of classmates; it was a quiet she loved to have around everywhere she went. The quiet between her and Kyoya was comforting. As long as he was there and not pushing questions on to her, she'd be happy to sit together every day the same way: him across from her with his electronic and her eating.

When she finished, Tsukiko took Kyoya's offer and went to look around the room, while her classmate typed on his computer. She took a stroll in the room, observing every little detail the constructors made on the ceiling, floor, pillars, walls, and window frames. After, she studied the few paintings hanging on the walls, the tables, and pale colored vases. Everything fit together like the ones in magazines. Continuing her way, she stopped when she noticed a pottery. Her fingers softly glided on the cool glass object.

The vase was a small glass sphere with a flat bottom so it can stay in place. Inside held only a grown red rose and three leaves sticking from behind it. A few water droplets shimmered in the light as it rested on the flower petals and leaves. The only way to change the flowers everyday was to open it by the bottom of the somewhat glass ball. Also at the bottom was a signature of the sculptor, the youngest child of a rich business man.

Tsukiko turned to where Kyoya sat. Opening her mouth, she stopped, decided against it, and closed her mouth. Instead, Kyoya answered her question without her asking. "They're by the new American sculptor, Nakamura Blythe. I'm glad that I slipped that magazine to Tamaki." He lifted his gaze off the screen. "It's something new from the other vases here, and it seems many of the female students are fond of the new celebrity's works… especially looks."

"O-Oh, Nakamura-San must be well known." Tsukiko removed her fingers from the cold clear glass sphere.

"Yes, in Japan and America. She's slowly gaining Korea and France's attention."

Tsukiko continued her little tour and stopped, again. Hidden behind a table in the corner of the room was a picture. It was a photograph of a brunette with big brown eyes. Her hair was long, making Tsukiko jealous because the other female's hair strands were straight unlike her curly, wavy dark brown.

Tsukiko wanted to ask about the picture, but didn't. _There must have been a reason why it was hiding behind a table in a corner._ She placed the framed image back to its place and went on to the windows.

As she watched the birds with interest for a few seconds, the white doors swung open to reveal a panting blonde standing at the doorway. He looked around the room and stopped at Kyoya, sitting at his usual seat. Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me of such things, Kyoya?!" He speed walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me and let our classmates explain everything?"

Kyoya focused on the screen. "I have not one clue of what you are talking about." He continued typing, moving his fingers above the keys as his fingertips tapped against them.

"Don't lie to me!" Tamaki's violet eyes were neither gentle nor angry. "You brought a girl with you to an _empty_ club room and didn't tell me about it! Why didn't you tell me you like Uchida Tsukiko?" He shook his head. "No, no. Start from the beginning! Tell me why and how you come to like her. Was it love at first sight? Did you two accidentally bumped into each other causing her books to fall and you helped pick them up? Or, did you rescue her from bullies and you both immediately fell in love with each other." Not fuming with anger, Tamaki grew to find interest in Kyoya's love life. It was impossible to believe he loved or even liked someone. The stoic and emotionless Kyoya liking a female classmate was great and surprising news.

Kyoya calmly pushed his laptop screen down. Lacing his fingers together and easing back into his chair, he looked at his blonde friend with an expressionless stare.

Tsukiko, surprised and very embarrassed, turned away. Her back faced them. She raised her cold hand to her red cheek and breathed. Tamaki was only mistaken. _There's nothing between us. Be-Besides, why would O-Ootori-San like me?_ She thought.

Kyoya answered with his monotonous voice. "It is true that I have showed Tsukiko to music room three; however, the rest of what you have heard is mere rumors."

From Kyoya's glasses, Tamaki could see Tsukiko's reflection. The blonde turned his head to the other classmate as Kyoya continued. "I met her on the way here, so I decided to escort her, Tamaki. It has nothing to do with romantic feelings." Tsukiko was glad he didn't mention that she had gotten lost.

A mischievous grin pulled on Tamaki's lips. "I hope there were no lewd things happening between you two." Kyoya didn't deny the fact that he liked her, which made Tamaki's violet eyes glisten.

Tsukiko's ears perked. "N-No! Su-Suoh-San is misunderstanding!" Her face has reached all shades of red. "I-I got lost, and O-Ootori-San offer-offered me help."

"Tsukiko-Hime, why are you red? If you are telling the truth, you must have been thinking lewd thoughts of being alone in the room together, instead." Tamaki went over to Tsukiko, lifting her chin with his index finger. "Why would you need to think of such thoughts when you have me?" He looked at her sadly. "Am I not good as him?"

Tsukiko froze in place.

"Tamaki," Kyoya spoke up for their female classmate, "I'd advise you to stay a clear distance from Tsukiko. She's claustrophobic."

"Oh!" Tamaki moved away. "I'm sorry, Tsukiko-Hime."

The female stayed still and avoided his eyes. "I-It's-It's okay, you didn't know, S-Suoh-San... As-As an apology can you do me one favor?" She snuck a nervous peek at him.

He tilted his head to the side with a raised brow. "Whatever favors my princess has for me; I will accept it without hesitation."

She fumbled with her skirt. "P-Please... Can you please not tease about-about such things of Oo-Ootori-San and I?" Her eyes slowly moved up to meet Tamaki's gentle ones.

He smiled softly. "Yes, of course, princess... May I ask the reason why you are here so early? Have you finally accepted my invitations?" His eyes sparkled as he grew excited of a new customer.

Starting from the last year of junior high, every morning, just before the first class of the day started, Tamaki would ask Tsukiko to come by the club room when the club became official: "Next year we'll have a club, I want you, Tsukiko-Hime, to come." The invitations continued until high school. Once he achieved the goal, he still invited or requested her presence at music room three. However, she'd politely decline his offer every time. All his invites were rejected, but he'd continue to ask her anyway to come by at least once.

"Ah... N-No."

"No?"

Kyoya, noticing Tsukiko is having a slight difficulty answering the questions given to her, replied. "After yesterday's incident with Mori-Senpai and Tsukiko, she promised Mori-Senpai she'll help until he fully recovers his sprained wrist. One of them is being here at the host club."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "You were the one who fell from the stairs that Mori-Senpai saved?! You weren't hurt, were you?" Forgetting about her phobia of crowdedness, he went closer to her.

Tsukiko shrugged his hand away and whispered a quiet sorry. "I-I'm fine, but Mori-San sprain-sprained his wrist."

"Ah! Yes!-"

"Look, Kaoru, Milord's already harassing the new guest." A twin said.

The other nodded and hooked his arm with the blonde's as did the other brother. "Come now, Tamaki-Senpai, stop scaring her. She looks as if she'll explode from blushing so much." Both said in unison, dragging the club president away from the female.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is our classmate, Uchida Tsukiko. Tsukiko, they are the Hitachiin twin, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya motioned to a twin when he said their name.

"A-Ano..." Tsukiko watched as they pulled Tamaki away; she didn't notice or heard them entering the room. She turned to Kyoya. "O-Ootori-San."

"Yes?"

"Why-Why is it that Fujioka-San is wear-wearing the boys uniform?" She looked at the door to see the small brunette from the enlarged photograph.

There were many talks about Fujioka Haruhi. It was hard to miss her... him. She was the only student everyone talked about for nearly a month until her arrival to the academy. Haruhi was different from many of the students, considering she's a 'commoner'.

"Haruhi owes a debt." Kyoya slipped his laptop in his bag.

"It's a s-secret, isn't it, O-Ootori-San?"

Before Kyoya could give his response, Hani hugged Tsukiko from the back and smiled happily. "Tsu-Chan, you're here! Would you like to eat cake... or maybe strawberry tarts?" He still had his arms wrapped around her as he looked up with his chocolate brown eyes. "We heard from Kae-Chan that you like strawberry tarts, so we asked Kyo-Chan to order some just for you." The elementary look alike pulled her towards a table filled with the mentioned pastry.

"U-Uhmm... I-Is it really... okay for me to?" She couldn't refuse offers that included strawberry tarts.

He nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

"Tsukikoooo-Senpai," the twins sang, waving her over. They wanted to play with the new 'toy'. After they heard the recent news of Mori saving the female, they grew interested in the affairs between the two seniors and Tsukiko.

During yesterday's lunch break, Hani had been blabbering on and on about the female he and Mori had just met for a couple of minutes. The blonde senior kept reminding Kyoya to order lots of strawberry tarts for her visit tomorrow, which Tamaki wasn't aware of until today. He continued to tell the twins to be polite to the girl and treat her nicely-as if they weren't nice at all...

It all may seem that Hani was interested, but they knew Hani's cousin had taken interest in her, too. During the appointments with the female customers, Mori dazed of, thinking of the girl.

"Tsukiko-Senpai, can you please come over here?" Hikaru turned around on the couch.

Kaoru did the same. "We'd like to talk to you."

Tsukiko looked to the right and the left. Finding no one on either side of her, she studied the twin's blank expressions. Tamaki had warned her of Hikaru and Kaoru's pranks, which made her hesitant to approach them by herself, all alone. "Be careful when you're with the twins. They're little devils," Tamaki whispered sometime before the club was open for business. "They'll play horrible pranks on you and break your heart." She walked over to the couch they took vacancy of as his warning ran through her mind.

Hikaru and Kaoru scooted aside, making room for Tsukiko to sit between them on the furniture. Confusingly, she took a seat across from the twins on another couch, keeping the advice in mind. The Hitachiin sat next to her. The older one hung an arm around her shoulders.

Kaoru decided to speak up first after his brother's small gesture, causing their new toy to fume with red. "You don't mind us calling you, Tsukiko-Chan, right?" He twirled one of her hair strands in his finger, smiling a bit.

Tsukiko bit her bottom lip. "I-I don't mind-mind." She clutched the skirt. Being close and them touching her, made her become uncomfortable and fidgety.

"It's a beautiful necklace," Hikaru traced the jewel, "Did someone special get it for you?" He raised his head to watch her flustered expression.

Tsukiko didn't look at the two but faced the wall. "My... My grandmother g-got it on my tenth birth-birthday."

Hikaru's smile grew as Kaoru continued the little torment. "It suits you. You look prettier than every girl in this school. Your skin and eyes, they're so memorizing." His face inched a little closer. "Your lips, they're so pink and..."

Hikaru held Tsukiko's chin by his index finger, moving her attention towards him. "May I get a taste?"

Tsukiko's ears turned red, indicating she was embarrassed beyond embarrassment.

Hikaru moved closer, their nose touching.

A bump grew on each of the twin's heads. Haruhi stood in front of the three, arms folded, and scowling. "You two shouldn't be teasing her like that! What if she faints from all the blushing?" She took Tsukiko by the arm, away from the twins, who were protesting and denying the fact they were teasing her. Haruhi ignored them and brought her to a table.

"F-Fujioka-San," Tsukiko's blush subsided a little. "Thank-Thank you."

Haruhi smiled. Even if she was a girl, she did well as a host. Maybe it was because she was a girl and knew what a girl wants and needs. "It's no problem at all. I'm just glad there are some normal people here." She sighed, settling in a chair.

"Nor-Normal?"

She nodded. "You'll see once you stay longer. Would you like some tea? It was brewed a while ago."


	3. Chapter 3

In a poorly lit room, Komatsuzawa Akira, the president of the newspaper club, thought it was peculiar of the accident between Morinozuka Takashi and Uchida Tsukiko. Takashi shouldn't have been by the staircase at the moment. The kendo club and class 3-A was not near where Tsukiko had fallen. The kendo club was at the far end of the building, while the class was upstairs on the opposite side of the stair's location. If it were the Ootori or Suoh whom rescued the girl, it wouldn't be struck as odd, but Takashi saving her, where he wasn't supposed to be, was strange. What was he doing there?

The newspaper club president leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. He has seen Mori take his usual route to the club room. It was the shortest way to reach the room fastest; however, why did he take a route where it led not to his destination? Through his three years in Ouran High School, he has not once seen the kendo captain take any other hallway to reach his chosen club. What was it that had him use another?

It struck him peculiar that at the exact moment she fell, he was there. Around the time of the rescue, the kendo club's practice started _exactly_ six minutes and three seconds ago. Mori wasn't the type to be late for any occasion, even if it were something less important. So, what was he doing there?

It couldn't have been a confession by another female student. If it were, the person confessing would have been there, seen everything, and told everyone in school about his heroic rescue. But, there were no other students at the time. Why was he there?

Akira smirked. He will have something new for his paper. Now, all he needs is some information on the Uchida female and a new, perfect story will come into play. He eased in his chair and looked at his faithful companions. "Tomochika, Chikage, we will be having a new story soon."

Despite the bad idea's their president have added into the articles, Tomochika and Chikage had always faithfully stayed by his side. No matter the outcomes, they've stuck to him.

"P-President, may I ask... what this story will be on?" Tomochika asked nervously. He wasn't one to go against a superior.

Akira merely smiled. "On our special kendo captain and a very, very quiet girl."

"What about them?" Chikage added on.

"Oh my dear members, isn't it strange for Morinozuka-san to be at the accident when he was supposed to be at the club room? As you may know, he isn't the type of person to be late for practices." Akira said coyly.

"Shall I ask for an appointment with him?" Tomochika grew flustered. He really didn't want to involve the newspaper club with the host club, especially when there is a shadow king lurking about.

"We won't ask Morinozuka-san directly, of course." Akira noted that asking him would only make things suspicious on their side. "We'll first begin an interview with the girl. For all we know, she's only a commoner with average grades. Isn't that suspicious to you?" None of them replied. "Isn't it interesting? We'll have a story that'll revive the club back to its former glory!" In excitement, he nearly jumped out of his seat.

The two gulped as a bead of sweat fell from the side of their head.

* * *

Takashi sneezed into his elbow. He blinked at the curiosity of maybe catching a cold.

Tsukiko sneezed.

"Bless you!" Hani said. "I hope the two of you aren't getting sick."

Tsukiko pulled out two tissues, thanking Hani, while Takashi replied, "Thanks." She smiled with a blush creeping its way on her lips.

Hani added more cake onto his empty plate. "Tsu-chan." She turned to the blonde. "Will Takashi and I be able to go to your home tomorrow?" He asked out of the blue.

Her blush reddened. "M-May I ask... why?" She set her own plate of strawberry tarts on the table. Clearly, her stomach had churned. It never occurred to her to invite any of the host members to her home. She never really had anyone visited her house before, besides her younger brother's friends. They'd come by once in a while, doing homework or play dates, but she had no one to invite over.

She gulped. "I-I'll have to ask Yoshi-nii and Ryuu-nii."

Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from the upperclassmen. "Tsukiko-senpai, what does your parents do?" The two auburn males asked.

"We really don't know anything about you." Kaoru explained, and his brother added, "The only thing we know is your name and grade."

"That's right!" Tamaki included himself in the conversation. "I've known you longer than these two, but all I know is what they've mentioned." He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Isn't it horrible, Tsukiko-hime, for a prince, like I, not to know what your favorite things are?" Tamaki's bangs brushed his amethyst eyes, causing him to flutter his lashes. He had completely forgotten of her phobia.

"Tamaki," Kyoya warned.

She adjusted her seating as her blonde classmate released her chin with an apology. "W-Well... what is it that you would like to know?"

Hikaru started first. "What is it that your family does?"

"Ahm... M-My father lives in America, working as a small business man, and Ryuu-nii works as a lawyer." She avoided eye contact. "My m-mother passed away when giving birth to my youngest brother."

"I'm sorry, Tsukiko-senpai." Hikaru replied. The others expressions had darkened a little.

She smiled slightly. "It's okay. R-Really. Even though she's important to me, she'll always stay with me... in my memories."

Tamaki charmingly smiled. "You're strong, Tsukiko-hime."

"I'm sure Fujioka-san is stronger ...than I. I had my s-siblings with me to get through every-everything."

At that, Haruhi blushed. "Thank you, Tsukiko-senapi."

Kaoru questioned next. "How old are your brothers, and have they ever attended Ouran Academy?"

"Yoshi-nii is twenty-three. He was the basketball captain when he attended here. Ryuu-nii is twenty, and he scored in the top ten of everyone from school. Hayato-kun is only ten and is in the elementary building." She answered.

"What are Tsu-chan's favorite things?" Hani asked, swallowing what he had chewed.

"Hmm... Well, I like... reading books written in English... It-It helps a lot for English c-class. I like white furry animals, like a snow-snowy owl. Mmmm... Drawing and watching the sky change colors is a h-hobby."

"Oh! Where did you live before you came to Ouran?" Tamaki inquired, quite interested. He had heard rumors that she came from a foreign country before coming to his father's school, but he didn't know where. No one knew actually. It was hard to believe anything the students here say without a reliable source. Everyone ends up changing the truth until it becomes a lie.

"Umm. I-I lived in Japan when I was in preschool, but we ended up moving to the States for Father's work. Grandmother en-ended up deciding for us to move back to our home country." She added, knowing Tamaki would ask for a reason why they moved to America and back.

Haruhi carefully put the cup on its saucer, scared she may break another object and owe a bigger debt. "Is there a reason why you came to Ouran?"

Tsukiko paused. She really didn't know how to reply to that. "I heard great stories of Ouran from my b-brothers, so I wanted to exp-experience the same things as they did." It was a truth but not the whole truth.

Everyone looked at Kyoya. There was only the Ootori and Morinozuka who hadn't asked any questions. Kyoya never inquired about Tsukiko's personal life, so he didn't know what to ask. He was fine unknowing about her life. On the other hand, Takashi didn't know what to ask. He thought for a moment.

* * *

As the members asked questions for Tsukiko to answer to, the newspaper club members climbed a ladder just outside the host's window. They looked through the transparent glass to see them talking, but they couldn't hear what they were saying. Akira needed to hear every little thing that comes out from their mouth before the club opens for business. There may be some secret little information lying within them.

He grunted and motioned his underclassmen to start with plan B. Tomochika will be holding the ladder still, while Akira watched from the window. Chikage will sneak into the clubroom, listen closely to each member's conversation (Tsukiko, importantly), and drop down some detailed notes.

Chikage nodded with a salute and stalked off towards the host's room. He had an odd feeling of uneasiness. This wasn't something he would want to do, but if the president requested it, he would do it! He swallowed, knocking on the door three times. Sweat began to gather above his brows.

The white doors opened as rose petals danced its way out, brushing Chikage's cheeks. The smell of the flowers grew stronger. Everything seemed blinding for a moment, until male voices chorused together, "Welcome to the host club", clearing the bright, white light.

"Oh. It's a boy." The twins said in their usual bored tone.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, even if our guest is gay, we must treat them kindly as we do with the female guests." Tamaki scolded, making his way towards the visitor. "Now, what brings you by, sir? Are you searching for a specific type, or would you like Kyoya to show you around before choosing?" Flowers grew behind, glittering. His eyes sparkled in the lighting.

"H-Huh?" was the response of the student. He shook his head furiously. "N-No! Umm." He lowered his voice, "I-I wanted to request Tsukiko-san." Chikage hid his eyes underneath his layer of bangs.

Everyone, excluding Kyoya, stared flabbergasted at him. "I-I'm sorry? I may have heard wrong. Was it Tsukiko-hime you requested?" Tamaki asked to make sure. His hearing may be failing him at such a young age. The guest nodded. "I'm sorry, but Tsukiko-hime is not a hostess here. I'll take her place if you like-for free."

"I-I would like to make an appoint-appointment with Tsukiko-san." He said a little more confidently. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his club president giving him the thumbs up. For a moment, he felt proud, but once he turned back to meet Kyoya instead of Tamaki, his heart skipped a beat and nearly fell into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed a lump down his throat.

The rumored shadow king was as terrifying as everyone says, maybe even worse. Chikage didn't like how closely he was standing. It felt like he was towering over him. Kyoya was the giant, while he was some fragile, small animal. He gulped. Chikage was sure Kyoya could tear his heart out of his chest at any moment-second-if he did the slightest thing wrong.

"If you'd come this way, we'll let you have an appointment with Tsukiko." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, observing the flustered boy.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." His head lowered.

They walked over, while the others watched intently. They grew suspicious.

"H-Hello," Tsukiko greeted. "Would you l-like something to eat or drink?"

Chikage slid in his seat and shook his head.

There was a moment of silence after Kyoya left their table.

"U-Umm. E-Excuse my rudeness, I have ne-never done something like this... before." She was more flustered than Chikage. Being a hostess wasn't something she had in mind.

He shook his head.

"Hey, boss, is it really alright for Tsukiko to treat the guest?" Hikaru asked from behind a couch, glowering at the male guest.

Kaoru was beside his brother. "They both look more flustered than ever before."

Tamaki came in between them, watching closely. "Kyoya, why did you agree to this? You've told me Tsukiko wasn't familiar with other students from different classes! What if she starts hyperventilating? We have to stop this!" As he was about to jump and run towards the vacant table of his classmate and another boy, Mitskuni stopped him.

"Tama-chan, Tsu-chan agreed to this." He said. A little pout formed on his face. The senior actually wanted to spend a little more time with his underclassman before the club was open for business.

"Tsukiko-senpai said she'll be happy to." Haruhi walked passed them with a tray of tea and a plate of tarts. She went over to the two nervous students and gently placed the cups and the plate down on the polished, white table. A small smile appeared on her lips once she bowed and went back to the others.

Kyoya wrote in his black notebook. "Tsukiko's trying to slowly get rid of her phobia, Tamaki. It wouldn't be a great life when you're afraid of everything in the world, right?" He felt like he was talking to a grade schooler.

Mori agreed with a 'hn'.

"I... I suppose so." Tamaki knew Tsukiko would be better off without her fear, and he wouldn't have to worry when he gets too close. Although, why did it have to be that certain boy? She was already opening to the club members, but another one had to interfere.

Takashi watched every little movement of the two. He wasn't certain, but he knew something bad would be happening if the club members and Tsukiko weren't careful.

Hani patted his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Takashi."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukiko watched the clear, blue sky with specks of white clouds through the transparent glass in amusement. Sky gazing was a hobby she had since the beginning of fifth grade-since she started school in Ouran Academy. It was something that washed away the heaviness on her shoulders. Even if it only disappeared for a few seconds, she still loved to watch the sky change colors. To her, it was an amazing effect. There was no need to edit the scenery before her or any of the sorts.

Absently, she smiled in content as a small, green humming bird flew near the window, wings fluttering nonstop. It stopped in front of her, then to the left of the window, and then flew away, finding food to fill its stomach.

"Tsu-chan?" Hani leaned forward to see Tsukiko's onyx eyes. "Are you alright? Kyo-chan said you've stared out the window for a long time now."

Her cheeks heated up. She hadn't realized she'd been gazing out the window that long. "Oh. N-Nothing. It's just that the s-sky is so beautiful." Tsukiko reached her hand out, pressing her fingertips on the cold glass.

Hani moved his attention out the window, watching what Tsukiko had complemented. He turned to her and noticed something in her other hand: a blue book. It wasn't the book she had a few days ago.

"What's that?" he inquired, gesturing to the object.

"H-Huh?" Tsukiko dropped her hand and looked to the book. "Oh. My brother said we... we can't have visitors today." She referred to the question he had asked a day ago about visiting her home. "So, in p-place of that, he thought I-I should let you guys see this." Hesitantly, she handed him the book. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears burned red.

Instead of one pair of hands retrieving it, there were two. The twins grinned mischievously and pulled the book out of Tsukiko's grasp.

Hikaru flipped through the pages. "It's a photo album?"

Kaoru told his brother to stop at a certain page. "Look, there's Kyoya-senpai," he said, pointing to the picture.

Sure enough, it was a ten year old Kyoya. He wasn't wearing the school uniform. In place of it was an outfit some classmate's mother had done. Tsukiko stood beside him, flustered and red. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears at any given moment. Her attire was a dress full of ruffles, laces, and bows. Below the picture, a caption read 'Fifth Grade Cultural Festival!'. A blue sticky note stuck at the bottom of the page with a neat cursive writing: _Isn't Kyoya-kun and Tsukiko-chan cute? They look like a bride and groom, don't they?! -Uchida Yoshiro_

"Ah! I wanna see, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Hani ran over to the two boys with Mori following behind. "Oh! It's says that Kyo-chan and Tsu-chan looks like a bride and groom," he read.

"E-Eh?!" Tsukiko stared at the post-it.

"Look how far she's standing from him." Hikaru commented.

Kaoru added, "Tsukiko-senpai looks terrified of Kyoya-senpai."

"What was that?" came the voice of the shadow king.

Tsukiko couldn't help but turn bright red. "I-I..." her voice came out unsteady."I... I wasn't scared of O-Ootori-san. I was nervous. Before I came to J-Japan, in America, we've never done such school activities like a school fes-festival," she explained, playing with the pendant around her neck. "A-And at that time, I was embarrassed of the out... outfit I wore."

Hani flipped a page to find a few more of Tsukiko and her classmates. Finally, he stopped. "Ne, isn't that Tama-chan?" His index finger fell on the photo of the blonde holding a framed painting on one side while Tsukiko held the other, blood rushing quickly to her face.

"Oh. What is it that you all are looking at?" Just on cue, the said person came in with Haruhi. He walked over, guiding the brunette. As soon as his eyes lay on the picture, he lightened up. "Haruhi, look at daddy! Don't I look handsome?"

Haruhi muttered something, causing Tamaki to cry in a corner; however, within a few seconds, he recovered.

"What're the two of you holding?" Haruhi inquired.

"It's a painting done by Tsukiko-hime," Tamaki cheerfully replied. "It was during the junior high auction. Tsukiko-hime had only made three. Each of them consisted of a different place." He had a warm, yet saddening smile. "The one I bought was of France..," he trailed off.

Hani looked to Tsukiko. "Kae-Chan's father was the one who bought the second one, right, Tsu-chan?"

She nodded.

Hikaru continued to scan through the pages, until a piece of paper slipped out. Kyoya, noticing it first, leaned over and picked it up, studying the contents outside of the folded sheet. Opening it, he found a letter written in English.

_Happy (late) fifteenth birthday, my darling, Tsukiko.  
I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the party. Father had a conference meeting with the Ikeda Company, and I had a scene to do. We were behind because I got ill over the past few days. It was an awful week with all the coughing and sneezing. However, there's no need to worry over me; I'm fine.  
Father and I have skipped out on a lot of these important events of your life and your brothers' too, but I want you all to know that staying in America while my children are across the globe is painful. I always end up thinking of everyone's safety... I always fear for the worst.  
I'm sorry; you all had to move to Japan. After all, it's for your safety from that treacherous man from five years ago. Knowing he's still out there somewhere pains my heart. I wish this will all be over soon. I hope we can live under the same roof, as a family again. I don't want to be away from my children any longer, missing these sorts of special events... It's quite devastating. I'm sure you're sad about this as I am, but I can't do anything but apologize. I'm a terrible mother to let you all live by yourself.  
Well, enough of that. I don't want you to be crying on your birthday. I hope you still celebrated your birthday without us and had a fun time with your brothers.  
I miss you all.  
-Mother_

_..._

_Do you like the present? Yoshiro had told us to get something convenient for you. I hope it's to your pleasure._  
_Hopefully, your mother and I will be visiting soon._  
_-Father_

Kyoya raised an unnoticeable brow as the others continued to skim through the pages of the blue album. The tear stained letter had contradicted the information on the school's student form and Tsukiko's story-the story of her mother. Her mother hadn't passed away after childbirth. She was alive and well, grieving for her children. Also, it couldn't be possible for Tsukiko's father to be a small businessman. The Ikeda was a widely known company for selling cooking supplies. Why would they need the help of a small businessman? And, who was the 'treacherous man from five years ago'?

The host club vice president made a mental note to search for newspapers from five years ago before he slipped the letter in the pocket inside his blazer. If he were to hand this back to her, he was sure she'd become suspicious of him. He plastered on a smile and spoke, "Tsukiko, may I take a look after everyone has finished?"

She blinked. "Of-Of course, Ootori-san."

"Thank you."

"You're... You're wel-welcome."

* * *

Kyoya sat in his usual seat, laptop on, and the blue album finally in his grasp. He turned the pages, studying each picture with precision. Most of them involved Tsukiko with her classmates, which he was a part of, since they were in the same classes for five years. Some included her three siblings. There was no pictures of her parents, except for the first page, but only the bottom half of their face was revealed; however, luckily, he had gained two clues from the picture: a scar on the chin of, which he assumed was her father and the initials of her parents.

Slipping the letter that he had found at the back of the book, he rose from his seat, carrying the book in his hand, and walked over to Tsukiko and Chikage, who had visited Tsukiko for the second time.

Kyoya would have to keep a close eye on the boy. It was... strange. Not many of his former classmates remember the shy female, and others from a different class don't even know her. She wasn't the type of person to stick out in a crowd easily. She wasn't important to others either. She wasn't like anyone in Ouran Academy. Tsukiko was a minor character.

"Thank you, Tsukiko." He handed her the photo book.

She looked up and placed the tea cup she held back on the table. Her hand stretched out and took the book. "You-You're welcome, Ootori-san."

As he left, Chikage eyed the object in her hands. "What-What is that?" He was beginning to grow more comfortable around her. However, if it weren't for the members of the host club glowering at him behind the couch or Kyoya's deadly aura, he would've been stuttering less or maybe not at all.

"Hm? Oh!" She fumed red. "It's-It's an album. Would-Would you like to see?"

Chikage hesitated for a moment, sliding his eyes to the window, where the newspaper club president had perched himself at. The president nodded furiously. "Umm... If it-If it isn't a bother," he replied.

"It's no both-bother at all." She passed it over to the person sitting opposite of her.

He flipped through the pages, trying his best to remember every little detail that may be of importance. A picture of a certain man in the background caught his attention. The person was someone he had seen before, but he couldn't put his finger on it, not yet. He'll have to tell President Akira about this important find.

The boy suddenly dropped the book on top of the table and stood up. "Ah! S-Sorry!" He bowed over and over, apologizing.

"No. It's okay. Is-Is something the matter?" Tsukiko swiftly swept the book and dusted it, carefully holding it in her hands. When she looked at him, she hugged the object close to her chest. "Are you al-alright?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling so well, so I'll-I'll go to the infirmary."

"... D-Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, it-it's fine. I can manage my-myself. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Good-bye." Chikage sped away.

* * *

"Ah. You've found something useful, Chikage," Akira said, sitting underneath a tree in the garden. He left Tomochika to hide the ladder he'd been using inside a bush or somewhere no one would find it.

Chikage lowered his head.

Akira smirked, lacing his fingers together. "Guess what, Chikage... Our article won't be on why Takashi was saving Tsukiko anymore. 'The Real Identity of Tsukiko' will be our new topic. We'll be the ones to reveal her secret."


End file.
